


you can take me out to breakfast after

by colourofaconstellation



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Fingering, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Night Stands, Smoking, Trans Luke, Trans Luke Skywalker, biggs and lando are there but kinda just in the background sorry if you wanted more from them, one night stand with a twist of course, slutty luke, virgin han solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourofaconstellation/pseuds/colourofaconstellation
Summary: Han’s never had sex. Luke’s never had breakfast after a one night stand. There’s a first time for everything.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	you can take me out to breakfast after

It wasn’t Luke’s first time at a Coruscant University house party. As he eyed the other guests, he could tell who actually attended the university based on who looked the most bored or who was abusing substance in solitude and silence. _These damn rich people_ , Luke thought, _they’re told the city is their campus and all of the sudden they don’t know how to act_. Luke knew he stood out, but he didn’t mind the occasional eye on him. Students from other universities attended these parties too, so Luke figured he could always talk to one of those students or maybe just get a Coruscant University sugar daddy if it came to that.

Luke did not come here alone. He was accompanied by Biggs, his best friend for years. Coruscant University wasn’t really either of their scenes, but it’s the closest place for Biggs to buy weed in a pinch.

“Really, Biggs?” Luke asks. “You know you’re just gonna get robbed. You really can’t wait to get some from home?”

“I’m not gonna get robbed!” Biggs exclaimed. “If I ask around enough, I’m sure I’ll find a good deal.”

Luke shrugs his shoulders. Biggs leaves him to go on his quest for weed that Luke has no interest in joining. Luke isn’t the craziest party-goer. He normally just likes to take in everything and observe the drunken regrets happening around him. Luke will also be the hero for other people like him who are dragged here against their will and aren’t the biggest drinkers. He likes to offer a sober-enough friendly conversation just as a method of comfort. He sees no one in need currently and makes his way over to the drink table to view his options. He grabs a red cup and decides it’s never a bad idea to make the base of his drink a shot of vodka or three.

“Hey kid,” a man’s voice calls to Luke “don’t be wasting all the vodka now.”

“It’s not wasting if I drink it all. You know these Coruscant University kids’ pockets can handle it.” Luke replies.

The man shrugged. “Well in that case, I’ll have what you’re having. The name’s Han, by the way.”

Luke graciously pours Han three eyeballed shots of vodka into a new red cup.

“I’m Luke. I wasn’t quite done making our drinks yet. Let me find a chaser.”

Luke grabs Sprite, cranberry juice, and some ice to top it off. He hands Han his drink. Their fingers brush as he passes it along. Luke notices Han’s big bony hands.

“So, Luke,” Han begins. “What college do you go to?”

“I attend Corelia University close by. What about you?”

Han scratches the back of his head and briefly breaks eye contact. “I just attend Coruscant Community College. Nothing fancy at all.”

“Hey, there’s no shame in that!” Luke adds. “You work just as hard and learn just as much as the rest of us! Community college is great! Here’s to community college!”

Han’s confident smile returns as he and Luke raise and clink plastic cups. Luke downs half his drink in a few large gulps.

“Let’s get some air, kid.” Han suggests, leading Luke to the apartment’s balcony. The two leaned on the ledge holding their cups over. They stared at the rainy electric cityscape of Coruscant. The sun was down, so the vibrant blurry artificial beams from the buildings and cars took over in lighting the street. The rain muffled only some of the sounds of the traffic and bustle below as well as the music from in the apartment. Words were incoherent but the bass was still pounding hard.

“Even though I’ve seen this city every day of my life,” Han says “I can’t get over how gorgeous it is. Even when it’s shitty out like this.”

Luke took a deep breath of the damp air and replied “Yeah, I’m lucky enough to call it home during school at least. I hate going home. The bagels aren’t the same.”

Han chuckled. “Yeah, it’s all in the water.”

Luke thought out loud “I could fuck up a good bagel.”

Han took a generous gulp of his drink and winced. He joked “Wow kid, you’re a talented bartender. It tastes like there’s only one shot of vodka in here and not three!”

Luke stared unamused at Han. With a little boost of confidence from the alcohol in him, he replied “Do you wanna get fucked up or let the rich kids have all the fun?”

Han nodded in agreement. If they weren’t gonna smoke, vape, or snort anything else available at this party, they might as well take full advantage of the underutilized liquor. The two continued to stare out at the street admiring the peaceful glowing chaos below them.

Han asks “So, Luke, did you come here with anyone?”

“Oh yeah,” Luke answers “my friend Biggs. He should be somewhere…”

The two peer behind them through the glass sliding door. Biggs is visibly arguing with someone who’s wearing a pink polo and holding a dimebag. Luke points him out and thinks out loud “Yeah...I don’t know what he was thinking.” Han chuckles and points out his friend Lando who he came with; he was sitting on the couch and successfully flirting with an unknown beautiful woman.

“Oh yeah,” Han replies watching Lando “they’re totally gonna fuck.”

“Why are you out here with me then? You know, you’re hot enough to be doing that too.” Luke replies.

“What do you mean?”

“I dunno. Like flirt, hookup. That kinda stuff.”

“I thought I was doing that now.” Han replied with a smirk. Luke’s eyes widened.

“Sorry, let me be more clear that I’m flirting.” Han cleared his throat and turned to Luke, putting his hand under his chin. “You look amazing under the city lights. You would look even more amazing underneath me.”  
Luke blushed and pulled his face away from Han’s hand. Luke looked impressed and asked.

“Did you really mean that?”

Han nodded. “Yeah! Yeah...I wanna fuck you.”

Luke is shocked by his blatant honesty so soon. He eyes Han’s body and shrugs.  
“You’re really hot,” Luke said “but I wanna spend a little bit more time out here with you. Is that okay? I’ll get us more to drink.”

Han agrees and is actually relieved that he has more time to prepare. When Luke goes inside to retrieve more alcohol, Han wonders what he was thinking by offering sex to this perfect stranger. Sure, Han is turned on by how confident Luke is, and his fake confidence merges well with Luke’s, but by no means does that mean he’s ready for sex. He doesn’t have any condoms or lube with him or at all. He chugs the last of his drink hoping it’ll bring some sort of inspiration. Before he could worry anymore, Luke is out with their new drinks.

“I may have finished the regular vodka while I was in there...but don’t worry I have one with grapefruit vodka if you prefer that.”

Han has no preference but ends up with the grapefruit vodka; it is less bitter than he thought. He notices the alcohol starting to affect Luke’s face making him all red. Besides that, he has no problem handling his liquor besides it making him feel a little extra brave. Han wants to feel some of that too. He keeps sipping on his casual cocktail like it’s potion.

“Han, I wanna get to know you better.” Luke says. “You grew up in Coruscant, right?”

“Absolutely. Born and raised. I know every rat by Tano Square Park by first name.”

Luke giggled. “So, what’s the best comfort food spot around here?”

Han had to think. What a weird thing to ask. When he comes to think of it, he doesn’t actually know the name of the bodega he’s been going to for years. He knows where it is and all of the people and cats who work there, but can’t think of the name. He also thinks about his favorite diner.

“There’s a bodega by me that makes a life-changing bacon egg and cheese. But, Dex’s Diner is also good. Have you ever been?”

“No actually, but Coruscant diners are the best. That’s another thing I miss when I go back home too.”

“How rude of me. I never asked, where you from, kid?”

“Oh,” Luke covered his face and whispered. “I’m from Tatooine.”

“Oh, so you’re a country boy?!” Han exclaimed.

“Yeah, something like that.” Luke’s clearly embarrassed. He keeps talking low. “I don’t really like it there. And they don’t really like me either.”

The grapefruit vodka is getting to Han’s head and he momentarily forgets about society. “Why wouldn’t they like you there?! You’re hot! And you’re nice! Don’t forget that!”

Luke sighs. “I know Han, but I don’t know if you realized, me wanting to get absolutely destroyed by you doesn’t really carry over there well.” Luke couldn’t keep such a straight face when he said that last line. He thought it would be cool to deliver it plainly but a smile snuck into his words. Han’s eyes widened at the statement because once again he remembered _fuck, I agreed to fuck him later_. As Han was contemplating his promise, Luke moved closer until they were touching shoulders. It was only right for Han to put his arm around Luke.

They continued to bullshit and talk about their interests until their cups were left empty on the floor of the balcony. They talked about the music they liked and grew up with and how whoever’s in control of the music at this party has no taste. Han felt bad wanting to ask Luke for another drink; he only wanted to drink to numb his anxiety. He decided against having another drink and patted his pockets finding a pack of cigarettes.

“Hey, you don’t mind if I smoke, right?”

Luke nods, a little disappointed. “I guess. Right, I forget people like to smoke when they’re drunk.”

Han pretends like this is the reason, and not because he’s scared Luke will figure out he’s a virgin. He’s stalling and wants to feel more dizzy. After he lights his cigarette and puts his lighter away, he moves his arm back around Luke holding his cigarette with his other hand. He only gets halfway through before he decides to put it out; he’s feeling confident and buzzed enough. Luke leans his head against Han. Han moves his hand to ruffle his hair.

Luke beams up at Han with his big blue eyes and stands on his toes to kiss him on the cheek. This gets Han’s attention, and he kisses him back on the lips. The kiss they share is deep and slow. Han doesn’t want to pull away, so he pulls Luke closer, grabbing his face into his. Luke’s initially shocked, but falls into it. He puts his arms around Han’s waist; not tightly at all but Han acts like he’s being squeezed close and presses himself against Luke. Luke pulls out of the kiss first and asks Han “Okay, hotshot. Do you wanna do this?”  
Han can’t reject the stars in Luke’s eyes. He confidently replies “Of course. I’m ready when you are.” He’s incredibly thankful for alcohol and nicotine in this moment.

Luke grabs Han’s hand and leads him back inside. Han can only focus on Luke; the chaos all around at the party is just blurry oblivion now.

Luke finds a door and knocks on it. He’s sure the coast is clear to go in. He adds in to Han “I think this is the bedroom.” Luke opens the door with Han right behind him. He’s right, it is the bedroom but it’s currently in use by Biggs and the guy he was previously arguing with. Luke blurts out “Oh! Sorry!” at the sight of his friend being humped by the weed man. Luke slams the door shut with eyes wide and eyebrows high. Han is also dumbfounded but doesn’t show it.

Eventually after being frozen solid from what he saw, Luke asks “So...maybe we’ll take this to the bathroom?”  
Han nods. When the two get in the bathroom, Luke sits on the vanity sink and asks Han to lock the door. When Han turns around to Luke, he leans his hands on the mirror behind him. Luke’s sitting pleased and perfectly on the sink swinging his legs before back and forth.

“Before we start,” Luke began to ask more serious and low “I need to ask. Have you ever had sex with a trans guy?”

Han confidently said back “Oh yeah. All the time.”

The smile returned to Luke’s face. “Let’s do this.” Han leaned in to kiss Luke and wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist. Luke kept his arms wrapped around Han’s neck and spread his legs so Han could rest against the sink. Han’s kisses were aggressive and rhythmic while Luke’s were sloppy and soft. Luke just wanted to take all of Han’s kisses in despite him thinking Han was being a little too rough so far.

Han kept kissing and kissing until he felt Luke’s hands wander only to his chest. So immediately Han grabs Luke’s thighs. Luke doesn’t find this to be too irregular until right after Han starts feeling for the waistband of his jeans. Luke pulls away.

“Hey Han? I think you’re moving a little fast.”

Han looks confused.

Luke sighs “Let’s _enjoy_ foreplay. You have to slow down. We just started kissing. You can’t take off my pants yet.”

“Right, sorry.” Han replied. _Fuck_ , Han thought, _I’m giving myself away_.

The two pulled back together. Han wasn’t as rough now and Luke was still taking it all in, noticing how he tastes like tobacco and the drink he made before. Han moves his hands into Luke’s chest much like Luke’s were before. Han pulled away from Luke’s lips and started to kiss into his neck.

“Han, I really like that. Do you wanna leave a mark?” Luke asked.

Han came out from Luke’s neck and looked in his eyes. “What?”

“Do you think you can leave me a hickey?”

Han’s never given someone a hickey. He stalls and asks “Why?”

“I dunno. I just like the way they feel and look. I like them a lot.” Luke lifts up his shirt to show Han his stomach and scarred chest covered in rosy bruises. Han tilts his head with concern and brushes over Luke’s chest with his index finger.

“You okay?”

Luke’s not too sure what he’s referring to so he rolls his eyes and points first to his scar then bruises and replies

“Yes. This is from my doctor and these are from my last hookup. Everything you’re seeing here was consensual.”  
Han can’t imagine how a hickey feels good. He tells Luke “I don’t think I can leave you a hickey. I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Luke giggled “I respect your decision. But it doesn’t hurt me at all.”

Han adds another hand onto Luke’s exposed stomach and asks “Is it okay if I take this off?” _That’s what I’m supposed to do, right?_ Han thought.

Luke nodded and lifted his arms above his head so Han finds it easier to slide off his sweater. Luke stares in his eyes the whole time and Han can feel those same stars from before, gazing on him. When the shirt is off, Han balls it up and puts it behind Luke. Han puts his hands back on the mirror behind him.

“I can’t tell if you’re gonna be rough or gentle with me.” Luke says curiously.

Han sighs finally replying “I can’t tell either. I have no idea what the fuck I’m doing.”

Luke rubs Han’s shoulders. “You’re telling me you’re-“

Han cuts Luke off defensive even after admitting the truth. “Listen, kid! I’m not such a prude even if I’ve never fucked! I’ve done plenty of other stuff!”

Luke raises an eyebrow. “Really? Like what?”

Han thinks. “I’ve touched, uh, body parts before.”

“What body parts?”

“Uh, boobs.”

“Han...touching boobs isn’t–over the shirt or under?”

“What does it matter?”

Luke thinks out loud “Oh, so only over the shirt.”

Han sighed and removed his hands from the mirror to rub his face. Luke grabs his sweater back from behind him and slips it back on. He rubs Han’s face and shoulder as an attempt to comfort him.

“Han, I don’t care that you’re a virgin. I just wanna know that you’re sure about doing this.”

Luke pulled his arms away and Han lowered the lid on the toilet seat to sit on top of it. Luke joined in sitting but stayed in the sink instead. Han stares at the wall as Luke stares at Han. The stars in Luke’s gaze feel warm on Han’s shoulder. Han’s holding his head in his hands and replies as if in a trance

“I feel like I’m stupid if I don’t fuck you but I’m stupid if I do.”

Luke tilts his head. “Why?”

Han turns to Luke and exhales. “I know we just met but, I like you, bud. I feel like I should take you out to dinner first.”

“You can take me out to breakfast after. Tomorrow morning; if you like.”

Han smirks but he’s still insecure. “You’re not gonna forget about me, right?”

Han feels like he shouldn’t be so attached to this beautiful stranger. Luke gets out of the sink and sits on Han’s lap with his legs to one side. He holds Han’s face in his hands and whispers:

“Of course I won’t forget about you, baby.” Luke kisses Han’s cheek. “You want to get breakfast, right?” He plants another on Han’s ear. Han manages to let out an “mhm.”

“I’ll let you decide where.” Luke looks in Han’s eyes, kisses the side of his nose, and pulls away again. He holds onto one of Han’s shoulders and reaches in his pocket with his free hand to grab his phone. He unlocks it and gives it to Han, instructing him to put in his number. After Han does it, Luke puts his phone back. Han has no distractions now and realizes how good Luke feels up against him. He’s hard.

“Hey, Luke.” Han moans. “I want you. I’m ready.”

They grin enthusiastically at each other. The stars in their eyes now match.

Their lips join in a more balanced kiss than before. Han puts his hands on the small of Luke’s back. Their noses collide a few times until they decide to kiss softer and slower. Luke sucks on Han’s lower lip and bites it before he releases and then he asks “Can we take this to the sink?” Han nods and Luke scoots and sits right back where he was before. Han leans between Luke’s legs and holds him close, kissing in the curve of his neck.

“I think I wanna mark you up.” Han whispers. Luke grins enthusiastically and points where he should leave his bruise. Right on his jaw, for everyone to see. It also seemed like the only place on Luke’s body where there wasn’t already a hickey.

“You just suck. If you want, bite down too.” Luke said.

Han follows orders. He sucks at Luke’s jaw causing him to let out some quiet humming moans followed up by a final “ouch.” That’s when Han pulls away.

“I thought these didn’t hurt you.” Han says.

Luke replies “They normally don’t…but if they do that means you’re doing a good job.”

Han pulls back a little farther to observe his work. A rosy and wet mark rests right under his ear. Luke’s flawless face is now blemished by Han. He turns to see it in the mirror, and he loves the result.

“Good job baby,” Luke coos “it looks so pretty!”

Han doesn’t know if he agrees. He can’t help but think he harmed Luke looking at his skin stained, but Luke looks so pleased.

Luke sucks on Han’s lower lip, and slides his hand up his shirt. Han reciprocates. Luke asks “Are you ready?” Hand just nods yes.

“I wanna start slow with you, Han, but do you want me to do anything in particular?”

“No, Luke. Please just tell me what to do.”

“To start, just do this.” Luke found Han’s waistband. He unzipped and unbuttoned the top of his pants giving him easy access to remove his boxers when needed.

“I guess today’s my lucky day.” Luke laughs as he stares at Han’s fly. Han’s confused as to why until he looks himself. The inside of his jeans have a little patch that says “lucky you;” perfect for the occasion.

Han was a little distracted by Luke’s hands touching his hips, implying later touch to his crotch. He snaps out of it trying to phase out Luke’s soft touch and undoes his pants as well. He rests his hands on Luke’s hips. Even though they are equally clothed as before and only a little undone, the sliver of Luke’s visible skin stirs Han. He saw him shirtless before, why was a little bit of abdomen and hip about to drive him wild?

While Han’s head is still relatively clear he tells Luke “I don’t know how far I’m willing to go.” He’s still staring at Luke’s undone pants. Luke pulls away his hands and tells him

“We don’t have to do this.”

“No, no. I want to. I just, uh, is there anything...for beginners?”

Luke smirks. What a cute question.

“We can just use our hands.”

Luke can’t wait to use his. He scoots up to Han and puts his fingers in his belt loops.

Luke asks “Can I take these off?”

Han says yes. Luke tugs down his boxers and jeans in one motion revealing Han’s hard cock.

“Oh wow...I’m gonna start.” Luke tells Han.

Luke sucks on his own fingers before handling Han with his smaller softer hand. Immediately Han feels a difference and says “Oh wow. It feels better when someone else does it.”

Luke nods and leans in to kiss Han. Luke’s teasing Han’s tip with every pump of his fist, going fast with every stroke down and slow stroking up. Han’s already starting to respond with his heavy breathing and the occasional low groan. When Luke feels like he knows he’s getting somewhere, his lips pull away from Han’s and he tells him

“Now, I don’t want you having all the fun.”

Luke takes one of Han’s hands from behind his back and moves it right above his fly.

“Is this okay? Can I…?” Luke asks as he’s still touching Han. Han pants out a “yeah” and slides his hand under Luke’s boxers.

“Let me know when I got it.” Han says while feeling for Luke’s sweet spot. Luke lets out a gasp and a grin. That’s when Han knows he got it. He gets to work using his middle finger to rub tight circles around it.

Han remembers to start kissing Luke again. Kissing gets increasingly more difficult as Luke focuses his attention on squeezing the tip and underside of his member with every stroke, now picking up the pace. Han wants to actively interact with Luke’s lips, but he keeps gasping for air, unable to control his reflexes. Luke still wants to kiss him, so he kisses the side of his mouth and jaw. Luke pulls away and asks

“It’s getting a little tough. Can you...suck on my fingers?”

“Of course, baby.” Han grabs Luke’s hand before he can even move it. He sticks all four digits in at once, but Luke removes his pinky. He thinks Han’s mouth looks nicer when it’s not totally stuffed. Luke rubs his thumb on Han’s chin, thoroughly enjoying the sight of sexy rugged Han sucking on his soft fingers. He soon pulls them out because he wants to continue pleasuring Han when Han hasn’t stopped for him. Han licks Luke’s palm for good measure.

Luke continued to stroke Han’s cock, the same as before but twisting his hand at the tip. Han asks “Is there _anything_ else I can do for you?”

Luke puts his free hand on Han’s face and says “Nothing else. This is perfect.”

They continue to rub each other even more. Han speeds up applying less pressure. They both feel each other tensing up and trembling. Luke looks down to make sure he’s not soaking through his jeans. He chokes out

“ _Han, oh baby, it feels so good_.”

When Luke says that, Han feels it vibrate in his bones.

“Fuck, Luke I’m so close. Where can I…?”

“Help me take off my shirt.”

They use their free hands to wrestle Luke out of his sweater once again. Han moves as close to Luke as possible with his hand still on his back. Luke pumps Han’s cock with his fist tight a few more times until his eyes squeeze shut and he climaxes. Han’s pushed over the edge, cursing as he makes a mess of Luke’s stomach. He watches his mess creep down to Luke’s pants. Han breathlessly stares at Luke looking beautifully disgusting; he’s amazed at what he’s done.

“Hey, you know I’m not done yet!” Han snaps out of his trance.

“Oh, sorry.”

“I know I look hot, but you can look at me when you’re done.”

Han returns to playing with Luke’s hot wet sweet spot, hastily stroking up and down to finish the job. Luke doesn’t need his hands anymore, so he wraps his fingers in Han’s hair, pulling it everytime Han makes the right move. Luke’s messy, shaking, and whining as he gets closer to completion. Luke feels hotter and hotter on Han’s fingers every time he cries out cursing. His legs are shaking more violently than ever and finally he finally screams “ _fuck!_ ” Luke throws his head back, slamming it on the mirror behind him, and collapses. Han immediately removes his hand from Luke’s pants, and puts both around his back.

“Was that good? Are you okay?”

Luke smiles in a daze and answers “I’ve never been better.”

As they both cool down, Han observes Luke’s body again. He runs a finger down the middle of his chest to his navel. He should clean Luke up, but he’s obsessed with seeing him like this. Luke doesn’t seem to mind the attention much either. Han can’t help but blurt out “You look so fucking good like this.”

“You think so?” Luke replies cunningly “Do you think you can clean me up?”

Han’s in a trance from Luke, and although he wants to keep exploring Luke with his eyes, he feels obligated to wipe him down. Han grabs the hand towel hanging close by and asks Luke to move so he doesn’t get wet. He turns on the faucet and dampens part of the towel, soon rubbing the wet cloth in circles on Luke’s stomach. He’ll do anything to touch him again. Han’s hypnotized by his own wiping motion and realizes he probably won’t come down anytime soon. He’s in a total daze and can only think about Luke and although Luke is appreciative, he can only think about getting clean.

Han dries Luke off with the opposite side of the towel, balls it up, and throws it on the ground. Luke reaches for his crumpled up sweater and puts it back on; most of the night’s evidence is all gone and hidden except for the love bite on his jaw. Han’s no longer leaning on the sink, but still facing Luke. Luke hops out of the sink and tries to flatten his sweater. He adjusts his jeans back to normal and does the same with Han. Han’s so spaced out he wonders why he’s not absolutely exploding at the fact that Luke’s touching his hips again and pulling his underwear back up for him. After Luke buttons him up, he plants a kiss on his lips.

“That was so good. I can’t believe it was your first time.” Luke said.

Han’s embarrassed but doesn’t have a second to admire his work. Luke cuts off his thought and giggles

“By the way, you got some on my jeans, but I’m totally used to it.”

The two leave the bathroom and for the rest of the night, Han feels like he’s glowing, vibrating, and walking on air. He can’t think of anything besides the fact that he just got fucked. Luke’s happy to keep an eye on his new friend as he functions in a daze. Han doesn’t feel the need to interact or function for the rest of the night, because he got more than he wanted.

Before Luke leaves with Biggs, he finds Han one last time and kisses him on the lips before reminding him of their breakfast plans. Han’s in too much of a daze to react to his goodnight kiss, but of course he remembers their plan for tomorrow morning. As Luke leaves he overhears him say to Biggs “All that for a dimebag, huh?” and it grounds Han a little, making him smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I was editing this in the middle of my class over Zoom. I also revamped this account and orphaned my old embarrassing unfinished One Direction fanfic from high school (it was a Larry fic; it was a dark time...). 
> 
> The second chapter (that's their breakfast date) is coming soon! I was originally going to put both parts together as a one shot, but because the part I know people came here for is done, I am graciously gifting you with sex. Also, I am very happy with this and constantly unhappy with their breakfast scene so it's coming later. I hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
